Shinichi Handa vs Fubuki Shirou
by rhien queen
Summary: Shinichi Hikaru, cewek yang pindah ke SMP Raimon ini sedari dulu menyukai Shinichi Handa, tapi cintanya berulang kali ditolak dengan alasan "aku tak berminat" Hikaru yang dalam keadaan patah hati segera menemukan orang yang berarti baginya..
1. Chapter 1: Love Shinichi Handa

Title : Shinichi Handa vs Fubuki Shirou

Author : Rhien Queen [ Hikaru ]

Genre : Romance

Bahasa : Indonesia

Summary : Shinichi Hikaru, teman kecil Handa yang suka padanya. Hikaru sengaja pindah ke SMP Raimon untuk menemui Shinichi Handa, cowok yang selama ini yang disukainya! Tapi, Handa tak mengerti perasaan Hikaru dan mencampakannya begitu saja. Tapi, seseorang dengan syal putih membalut di lehernya mendatangi Hikaru dan mulai mewarnai hidupnya…

Shinichi Handa vs Fubuki Shirou

By Rhien Queen

**Chapter 1 : Fall in Love with Shinichi Handa**

" Baiklah anak-anak, kalian duduk di tempat masing-masing. Sekarang bapak akan mengenalkan seorang siswa baru" Seorang murid baru datang, ia seorang perempuan. Wajahnya berbentuk oval, rambutnya yang panjangnya setengah punggung itu terurai. "Hai, perkenalkan aku Shinichi Hikaru", katanya ramah. Ia melambaikan tangan dengan wajah yang sangat berseri. "Uwaa… Shinichi…" Semuanya langsung mengarahkan mata pada Shinichi Handa, cowok dengan nomor punggung 6 di tim sepak bola SMP Raimon . "Hei.. hei… mengapa kalian memandangiku seperti itu?", tanya Shinichi kelabakan. Ia gugup karena semua mata -termasuk gurunya- memandanginya. Shinichi Hikaru tertawa "Bukan bukan, walau bermarga sama kami bukan saudara. Kami tak memiliki hubungan darah" "Apa itu benar Handa?", Endou berbisik. "Iya, tentu saja", jawab Handa singkat. "Baiklah, Shinichi sekarang kau duduk dengan Shinichi" "Iya…"

"Shinichi bagaimana keadaanmu selama bersekolah di SMP Raimon ini?", tanya Hikaru. Sekarang mereka tengah berjalan menuju lapangan sepak bola untuk berlatih. "Uhm, aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana Shinichi?" Hikaru mendesah, ternyata Handa masih memanggil marga keluarganya yakni Shinichi. "Aku…aku…juga baik-baik saja", jawab Hikaru. "Lalu, mengapa kau pindah ke sekolah ini?" "Aku… aku.. ingin bertemu denganmu Shinichi", jawab Hikaru malu-malu. Handa tak menjawab. "Aku ingin bertanya hal yang sama seperti dahulu. Dulu kau tak menjawabnya, apa sekarang kau sudah memiliki jawaban?", tanya Hikaru pelan. "Maafkan aku, aku tak memikirkan hal itu", jawab Handa santai dan meninggalkan Hikaru yang masih membatu dibelakangnya. "Apa kau memiliki orang lain yang kau sukai?",tanya Hikaru yang berlari mengejarnya. "Sama seperti dulu , aku tak tertarik pada wanita" Hikaru tersenyum kecut, seperti inilah Shinichi Handa yang ia kenal.

Hikaru tak lagi mengejar Handa, ia membatu di tempatnya, air mata turun perlahan membasahi pipinya. "Maaf Shinichi, aku akan pergi sebentar. Nanti akan ku susul kau ke lapangan" "Eh, tapi. Biarkan aku yang mengantarkanmu" Hikaru tak mendengarkan Handa, ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk menumpahkan air mata yang membendung di pelupuk matanya.

"Huh, ditolak lagi ya", kata Hikaru dalam hati. Ini kedua kalinya ia menyatakan cintanya pada Handa, tapi selalu ditolak. Shinichi Handa merupakan teman lama Shinichi Hikaru, mereka sudah berteman lama sekali ketika masih kanak-kanak. Ketika kelas 6 SD, keluarga Shinichi Handa pindah ke kota. Tapi sebelum kepindahan Handa, Hikaru mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sama seperti ekspresi Handa tadi, ia masih berkata "Aku tak memikirkan hal itu" Hikaru mendesah "Mungkin sudah waktunya ku melupakan Handa, aku pasti bisa"

"Hai, kau Hikaru bukan? Perkenalkan aku Endou, Endou Mamoru" Hikaru tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya "Iya, apa aku boleh memanggilmu Mamoru?" "Hehehe, tentu saja. Mulai sekarang kita berteman ya" Hikaru mengangguk, rupanya ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang menyenangkan disini. "Oh ya mari kita ke lapangan. Semua orang pasti sudah menunggu" Hikaru mengangguk saja, tujuannya memang ke lapangan untuk menemui…ya, menemui Handa… Ia tak bisa memungkiri hal itu. Tapi sepertinya sekarang dia memiliki alasan lain untuk pergi ke lapangan.

"Hai kalian semua, ini siswa baru di kelasku. Hari ini dia ingin melihat kita bermain", kata Endou bersemangat. "Iya, perkenalkan aku Shinichi Hikaru…", kata Hikaru memperkenalkan dirinya. "Wah Shinichi ya… sama seperti Handa…" Hikaru tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Baiklah, apa ada yang belum datang?", tanya Endou. Semuanya saling menoleh sebelum Kazemaru menjawab "Iya kapten, Fubuki belum datang"

"Hei semua, maafkan keterlambatanku" Belum satu menit ia dibicarakan, Fubuki telah datang menghampiri mereka dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Hikaru berusaha mengingat-ingat hal yang telah lama terjadi, sepertinya ia lupakan. "Ah kau… penyelamat jiwaku…", ucapnya spontan.

**Fubuki Shirou penyelamat jiwa Hikaru? Apa itu kebohongan Hikaru atau itu sebuah kenyataan yang baru saja terungkap? Apakah Fubuki akan mempengaruhi besar rasa cintanya pada Handa? Oke , kita saksikan di chapter selanjutnya, Please review **


	2. Chapter 2: The Momento Between 2 Hearts

**Title ** : Shinichi Handa vs Fubuki Shirou

**Author **: Rhien Queen [ Hikaru ]

**Genre** : Romance

**Bahasa **: Indonesia

**Summary** : Shinichi Hikaru, teman kecil Handa yang suka padanya. Hikaru sengaja pindah ke SMP Raimon untuk menemui Shinichi Handa, cowok yang selama ini yang disukainya! Tapi, Handa tak mengerti perasaan Hikaru dan mencampakannya begitu saja. Tapi, seseorang dengan syal putih membalut di lehernya mendatangi Hikaru dan mulai mewarnai hidupnya…

Shinichi Handa vs Fubuki Shirou

**Chapter 2 : The Momento Between Two Hearts**

"Fubuki… Fubuki Shirou…", kata Hikaru pelan. "Eh, bagaimana kau bisa tahu Fubuki ? Kau kan murid baru Shinichi", tanya Handa. "Apa kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya?", kali ini Endou yang bertanya "Uhm~ iya", jawab Fubuki tersenyum. "Kau Hikaru bukan?", katanya lagi. Hikaru tersenyum dan mengangguk, rupanya Fubuki masih mengingat dirinya. "Ba…bagaimana kalian bertemu?", tanya Handa. "Aku menyelamatkannya ketika ia hampir tertimpa pohon",kata Fubuki. Hikaru tersenyum, rupanya Fubuki benar-benar masih mengingatnya. "Iya, seminggu setelah Shinichi pergi, aku dan keluargaku berkunjung ke sebuah pegunungan bersalju. Peristiwa itu lama sekali, hehehe. Saat aku berjalan-jalan sendirian, sebuah pohon hampir menimpaku, tapi sebuah bola datang dan menghancurkan pohon yang tadinya akan menimpaku. Syukur aku selamat. Sempat kulihat seorang laki-laki yang menolongku, sebelum ia pergi , ia berteriak bahwa namanya Fubuki Shirou" Endou mengalihkan pandangannya dan menangkap wajah Handa "Oke, teman-teman. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan berbincang-bincang dengan Hikaru nanti? Sekarang kita berlatih, ayooooo", kata Endou penuh semangat ( yang sebenarnya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan ). Semuanya telah berlari ke lapangan dan berlatih, meninggalkan Hikaru dan Fubuki berdua di luar lapangan. "Sepertinya kita tinggal berdua", kata Fubuki. Fubuki melepaskan syal yang menyelimuti lehernya "Tolong jaga syal ini untukku ya…" Hikaru tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baiklah Fubuki. Selamat berlatih" "Ehm~ panggil saja aku Shirou, mau kan Hikaru?" Wajah Hikaru memerah "I… iya Shirou"

Rumah Hikaru bersebelahan dengan Handa, jadi seusai berlatih mereka pulang bersama. "Handa, apa kau lelah? Eh…" Hikaru mendadak menutup mulutnya dan tertunduk "Ma…maafkan aku",katanya pelan. Ia ingat bahwa ketika mereka kelas 5 SD, Handa memintanya untuk memanggilnya 'Shinichi' . Handa tertawa "Iya, tak masalah. Mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggilku Handa. Ya kan Hikaru?" Hikaru tersenyum dan mengangguk. Walau ia sedikit bingung, Handa melakukan hal yang sama dengan Shirou, yakni memintanya untuk memanggil nama kecil mereka.

"Hikaru…ada yang menjemputmu…" Hikaru yang sedang merapikan rambutnya, segera menaruh sisirnya dan berlari "Iya, tunggu sebentar", teriaknya. Ia berjalan mengambil tas sekolahnya dan menghampiri orang yang menjemputnya. "Eh…" Hikaru terkejut. "Shi… Shirou, apa…apa yang kau…lakukan?", tanya Hikaru malu-malu. Fubuki tersenyum "Sudah jelas kan untuk menjemputmu. Mari bersekolah", ajaknya. Fubuki mengulurkan tangan yang langsung disambut oleh Hikaru. "Ibu, Hikaru berangkat dulu" Ibu Hikaru segera berjalan ke arahnya "Tunggu sebentar. Sebaiknya kau perkenalkan pacarmu ini Hikaru" Wajah Hikaru memerah "Ibu… ini bukan…" "Perkenalkan tante saya Fubuki Shirou", kata Fubuki menyela pembicaraan. Ibu Hikaru tertawa "Wah Fubuki ya, tolong jaga Hikaru baik-baik ya. Oh ya ini tante buatkan bekal untuk kalian berdua dimakan ya" Fubuki mengangguk dan tersenyum "Baiklah tante, terima kasih banyak"

"Maafkan ibuku Shirou, ibuku…" Fubuki tertawa kecil "Iya, tak masalah. Nah, nanti kita berlatih di lapangan ya. Oke?" Hikaru mengangguk setuju. "Kalau begitu aku menjemputmu ya" Wajah Hikaru memerah, ini pertama kalinya wajahnya memerah di hadapan orang lain selain Handa, tentunya. Jantung Hikaru berdetak lebih kencang "Perasaan apa ini?"

"Hei Hikaru, kenapa kau melamun?" Hikaru menoleh ke depan dan melihat Handa memandanginya. Wajahnya dekat sekali. Hal ini membuat wajah Hikaru mendadak memerah. "Wajahmu merah, apa kau demam?", tanya Handa lagi. Hikaru tak bisa memalingkan wajahnya, wajahnya bertambah merah ketika Handa mendekatkan wajahnya dan menabrakkan keningnya di kening Hikaru. "Kau tidak panas", katanya kemudian. "Hei Handa", teriak Endou di lorong kelas. Ruangan kelas masih sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua di kelas. "Uwaaaa", Handa yang kaget karena teriakan Handa terdorong ke depan dan membuat Hikaru terjatuh, maklum saja keningnya tadi masih menempel di kening Hikaru. Hikaru mencoba membuka matanya, tapi Handa menitihnya. "Uh, Handa, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Handa tak menjawabnya melainkan mendekatkan wajahnya "Handa…Handa…" Sebelum Hikaru bertanya lagi, dirinya sudah dipeluk sehingga tak bisa melawan lagi. "Handa, apa kau disana?", teriak Endou. Handa segera bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya "Maafkan aku, mari kita ke lapangan" Hikaru tersenyum "Sebaiknya kau saja yang duluan, aku akan merapikan bangkuku dulu, hehehe. Handa, apa kau belum ingin menjawabnya?" Handa memalingkan wajahnya "Jawabanku sama seperti dulu Hikaru, maafkan aku" Hikaru tersenyum kecut "Iya, tak masalah…"

Hikaru kini sendirian di kelasnya, ia malas pergi ke lapangan. "Hikaru…" Hikaru menoleh ketika seseorang memanggilnya. "Shirou, kau tidak berlatih?" Fubuki tersenyum "Aku akan berlatih… tapi bila kau datang dan menyemangatiku" Wajah Hikaru merona lagi, sudah kesekian kalinya wajahnya memerah bila bertemu dengan Fubuki Shirou. Hikaru mengangguk setuju, ia setuju pergi ke lapangan karena Shirou memintanya. "Oh ya apa aku boleh berkunjung ke rumahmu?", tanya Fubuki ketika mereka sedang berjalan menuju lapangan. "Iya boleh" Fubuki tersenyum "Terima kasih"

"Ibu… aku pulang" Ibu Hikaru segera menghampiri Hikaru dengan Fubuki disampingnya. "Wah Fubuki ya, kalian benar-benar serasi ya" Fubuki hanya tersenyum sementara wajah Hikaru memerah tanpa alasan. "Oh ya mari ke kamarku, aku akan perlihatkan sesuatu",kata Hikaru. Ia membimbing Fubuki menuju kamarnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah album foto. "Wah, kau lihat ini. Ini foto-foto yang ku kumpulkan selama bersekolah di SMP Raimon. Semuanya menyenangkan ya" Fubuki tersenyum "Memang benar" "Oh ya Shirou aku akan membuat teh dulu ya, kau tunggu disini" Fubuki mengangguk "Baiklah", katanya. Sementara Hikaru sibuk membuat teh, Fubuki menemukan sesuatu yang menarik baginya "The Diary of Hikaru's"

Fubuki membuka halaman pertama dari harian Hikaru itu , matanya terbelalak ketika melihat tulisan "Aku menyukai… Handa… dari dulu" Fubuki menarik syalnya dan matanya mendadak berubah menjadi kuning "Ingin kuhancurkan buku ini", desahnya. Tapi matanya menjadi hitam kembali ketika membaca halaman terakhir dari buku harian itu. Fubuki menoleh, langkah kaki Hikaru mulai terdengar . Sebelum Fubuki sempat memikirkan sesuatu , Hikaru telah menghampirinya "Apa yang kau lakukan Shirou?", tanyanya. "Eh, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, aku hanya melihat-lihat, hee", kata Fubuki tersenyum. Ia segera menyelipkan buku harian Hikaru di belakang seragamnya. "Baiklah, ku baca di rumah saja", katanya dalam hati.

**Hayo, kira-kira apa ya yang ditulis Hikaru di buku hariannya. Tentang Handa? Iya, benar juga. Tapi mungkin ada seseorang lagi… Oke, aku tahu kalian udah bisa nebak siapa. Nah, silahkan disimak lagi. Hehehe ****Review ya **


	3. Chapter 3: The Diary Say

**Title ** : Shinichi Handa vs Fubuki Shirou

**Author **: Rhien Queen [ Hikaru ]

**Genre** : Romance

**Bahasa **: Indonesia

**Summary** : Shinichi Hikaru, teman kecil Handa yang suka padanya. Hikaru sengaja pindah ke SMP Raimon untuk menemui Shinichi Handa, cowok yang selama ini yang disukainya! Tapi, Handa tak mengerti perasaan Hikaru dan mencampakannya begitu saja. Tapi, seseorang dengan syal putih membalut di lehernya mendatangi Hikaru dan mulai mewarnai hidupnya…

Shinichi Handa vs Fubuki Shirou

**Chapter 3 : The Diary Say…**

Fubuki membuka buku harian Hikaru, halaman pertama penuh dengan nama Shinichi Handa.

"Shinichi Handa, teman pertamaku, teman yang berharga untukku"

Fubuki membuka halaman kedua

"Lama kelamaan aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukai Handa, orangnya menyenangkan"

Dengan kesal , Fubuki membuka halaman ketiga dan selanjutnya

"Sebelum Handa pindah, aku mengungkapkan rasa suka ku padanya, tapi ditolak"

Fubuki membaca halaman yang bercerita tentang kepindahan Hikaru ke sekolah Raimon.

"Pindah ke sekolah Raimon dan bertemu Handa lagi. Handa telah berubah. Ia jauh terlihat lebih keren dibandingkan dulu. Aku jadi semakin menyukainya, tapi sayang ia sama seperti dulu. Ia menolakku"

Kali ini wajah Fubuki memerah, bukan memerah karena malu, tapi memerah karena marah! Dengan kesal dan kasar, ia membuka halaman selanjutnya.

"Yah , awalnya aku memang berfikir bahwa suatu hari Handa mungkin akan menyukaiku, tapi memang tak mungkin ya"

Fubuki nyaris saja merobek buku diary Hikaru bila tak melihat halaman dibaliknya…

"Tapi ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan disini. Aku bertemu dengan Mamoru, kapten tim yang ceria dan penuh semangat. Selain Mamoru, banyak orang yang menyenangkan disini, terutama… Fubuki Shirou"

Fubuki dengan penasaran, membuka halaman dibelakangnya dan terus membaca diary Hikaru…

"Shirou orang yang menyelamatkanku dulu ^^ orang yang perhatian, ia selalu memperhatikanku. Selain itu dia baik hati dan ramah"

"Hari ini Shirou datang menjemputku, dia orang yang menyenangkan dan selalu menemaniku di sekolah. Bahkan ibu mengira ia pacarku ,hehehe"

"Aku rasa dia mampu mengisi hatiku sekarang"

"Aku ingin esok hari datang dengan cepat, aku ingin bertemu dengan Shirou"

"Aku sangat ingin menemuinya dan berharap bahwa esok hari akan lebih menyenangkan"

"Entah sejak kapan.. aku menyukainya, mencintainya…."

**Uwaaa, chapter ketiga ini singkat ya^^ , ak cuma ngasi tahu isi harian Hikaru. Nah, cerita ini udah mau selesai, jadi baca chapter yang terakhir ya. Chapter keempat,**


	4. Chapter 4: The Ending of Hikaru's Love

**Title ** : Shinichi Handa vs Fubuki Shirou

**Author **: Rhien Queen [ Hikaru ]

**Genre** : Romance

**Bahasa **: Indonesia

**Summary** : Shinichi Hikaru, teman kecil Handa yang suka padanya. Hikaru sengaja pindah ke SMP Raimon untuk menemui Shinichi Handa, cowok yang selama ini yang disukainya! Tapi, Handa tak mengerti perasaan Hikaru dan mencampakannya begitu saja. Tapi, seseorang dengan syal putih membalut di lehernya mendatangi Hikaru dan mulai mewarnai hidupnya…

Shinichi Handa vs Fubuki Shirou

**Chapter 4 : The Ending of Hikaru's Love**

"Hikaru… Fubuki telah menjemputmu…", teriak ibunya. Hikaru segera mengambil tas dan berlari ke arah Fubuki. "Bu, Hikaru berangkat dulu ya" "Iya tante, Fubuki juga" "Iya, baik-baik ya di sekolah…"

"Uhm~ Hikaru. Ini buku harianmu" Fubuki nampak menyerahkan buku harian Hikaru. Hikaru yang kaget segera mengambilnya "Apa kau membacanya?" Fubuki tersenyum dan mengangguk. Uwaa, wajah Hikaru menjadi merah, matanya berkunang-kunang. "Aku membaca halaman yang terakhir" Wajah Hikaru semakin memerah, ia ingat bahwa halaman yang ditulisnya yakni perasaannya pada Fubuki Shirou, cowok yang sekarang sedang menatap matanya! "Aku senang kau mencintaiku", kata Fubuki pelan. "Bagaimana kalau kau ku ajarkan cinta?", tanyanya. Wajah Hikaru yang mulanya memerah, semakin bertambah merah. Ia tak bisa berbohong, ia mengangguk .

"Wah, kalian….", kata Endou antusias. Ia melihat Fubuki datang dengan menggenggam tangan Hikaru. Hikaru tersenyum dan menyapa mereka seperti biasanya. "Kalian telah berpacaran?", tanya Haruna. "Ia", jawab Fubuki singkat.

Endou memandangi sahabatnya, Shinichi Handa yang berdiri di sudut. Ia nampak muram . ia juga berjalan ke luar lapangan. "Handa, apa kau….?"

"Handa, apa ini tidak apa-apa ?", tanya Endou. Ia menghampiri Handa yang sedang merenung. "Tidak", jawab Handa singkat. "Kau seharusnya mengerti perasaannya dulu", kata Endou. "Iya, dulu aku tak begitu memperhatikannya. Aku tak tahu bahwa ia akan menyukai orang lain… selain aku…" Endou mendesah, Handa nampak sangat menyesal, menyesali perbuatannya dulu, yang menyampakan Hikaru. Dan kini ia bisa merasakan perasaan Hikaru dulu, ketika ia menolak perasaannya hingga tiga kali.

"Aku… aku akan merebut Hikaru… dari Fubuki…ya…merebutnya suatu hari nanti… itu pasti"

ENDING!

**Endingnya sengaja ak buat paya Handa nggak menyerah, fight Handa. Oke ini ceritanya, fiction pertama yang ak buat pake tokoh di Inazuma 11, kartun yang sukses buat ak tergila-gila selain One Piece, hehehehe. Tolong d'review ya **** Makasih udah baca, mohon saran ke depannya…**


End file.
